


Rafael and Angie - S1E2A: Rafael's First Day of School

by planetundersiege, rwinger24



Series: Rafael and Angie [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angie - Freeform, Angie and Rafael, Bullying, Classes, Exchange students, F/M, First Day, Fitting In, Guide, High School, Making Friends, Making Up, Period-Typical Racism, Rafangie, S1e2a, School, Stereotypes, Svtfoe, USA, dialouge, nothing graphical though, rafael - Freeform, slight racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/pseuds/rwinger24
Summary: Season 1, Episode 2A of "Rafael and Angie"Summary: It’s Rafael’s first day of school in America at JN Brown High and things might not be easy for a Mexican newcomer. Meanwhile, Angie tries to flip the switch on her Croissant Girl facade.Written by 474studio and planetundersiege





	Rafael and Angie - S1E2A: Rafael's First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> In 1988, racism/immigration was probably more of a common issue when it comes to being a foreign exchange student in high school.
> 
> The story is mostly seen towards Rafael's POV but we switch to Angie.
> 
> The beginning of the episode split screens between Rafael and Angie's morning routines.

357R-103 - Rafael's First Day of School - Written by 474studio and planetundersiege

Time: 10:25 (11 Minutes)

 

The screen fades in and it SPLIT SCREENs between Angie and Rafael's morning routine.

MONTAGE

(0:00) INT. HERNANDEZ AND PHALANGE RESIDENCE - RAFAEL AND ANGIE'S ROOMS - MORNING (August 1988)

We see Angie and Rafael wake up from their respective bedrooms.

On Angie's side, she wakes up with an alarm. On Rafael's side, Maria shouts at him and Jorge to get up.

(0:01) RAFAEL (VO): Now, it was the morning after my first day in America. I now live with the Hernandez family, I met Angie at the cafe, and I was about to start my first day of school out of Mexico but in Cleveland, Ohio, USA.

(0:13) ANGIE (VO): And hopefully I'll make things right with my friends and end this whole "Cwoissant Girl" facade.

(0:17) Beat

(0:20) SFX: Angie's Alarm.

(0:22) MARIA (shouting): Jorge! Rafael! ¡Despierta! ¡Andale! (Jorge! Rafael! Wake up! Hurry!)

(0:24) JUAN (shouting): El desayuno está listo. (Breakfast is ready.)

(0:26) RAFAEL/ANGIE: (yawning)

 

(0:30) INT. HERNANDEZ AND PHALANGE RESIDENCE - KITCHENS - MORNING

Angie has Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds and Rafael has eggs while their set of parents respectively say good morning to each other with their dads holding a cup of coffee.

 

(0:35) INT. HERNANDEZ AND PHALANGE RESIDENCE - RAFAEL AND ANGIE'S BATHROOMS - MORNING

Then Rafael and Angie brush their teeth shown in sync while in different places.

 

(0:40) EXT. HERNANDEZ AND PHALANGE RESIDENCE - DRIVEWAYS - MORNING

NIA (Left): I'll see you when we pick you up. Have a good day.

JUAN (Right): Come on, in the car everyone. Let's hope that Rafael has a great first day.

 

(0:47) INT. CUYAHOGA PUBLIC SCHOOL BUS / HERNANDEZ CAR - MORNING

ANGIE (VO): You were excited Rafael. On my side, I was extremely nervous. I was in the middle of the line between "friends on good terms" and "enemies on bad terms" between me and Andrea & Emily. Oh well, let's just play it by ear.

  
END SPLIT SCREEN

 

(0:58) EXT. J.N. BROWN HIGH SCHOOL - MORNING

The first bell rings.

(1:00) MARIA: Jorge, meet us as the principal's office with Rafael in a few minutes.

(1:02) JORGE: Okay.

Jorge walks over to Rafael.

(1:04) JORGE: Ready for your first day of school in America, Rafael?

(1:07) RAFAEL: Well, I'm actually nervous but I hope I can make it through this day. It's the American dream after all.

(1:12) JORGE: You might want to take it easy, Rafael. First, we must get you checked in with our school principal, Mrs. Lorenz.

(1:16) RAFAEL: Is it like the visa test?

(1:18) JORGE: I know nothing about visa tests, but I think its like something that can make you a citizen of this country, only you'll be a student at this high school.

 

(1:25) Cut to J.N. BROWN PRINCIPAL LORENZ'S OFFICE - MORNING

Jorge, along with Juan and Maria are in the principal's office with Rafael.

(1:27) PRINCIPAL LORENZ: So, Mr. Rafael Hurtado Diaz. 16 years old entering 9th grade too late. You say you're originally from Guadalajara, Jalisco, south of the border which is in Mexico?

(1:37) RAFAEL: Yes, senora.

(1:38) PRINCIPAL LORENZ:: And Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez, he came into this country legally with a F-1 student visa?

(1:43) JUAN: Yes. He's planning to stay in Cleveland with us for 4 years.

(1:46) MARIA: Will we pay the fourty-thousand ($40,000) all at once or ten-thousand ($10000) once a year? 

(1:49) PRINCIPALLORENZ:: I recommend the second option.

Principal Lorenz gives Rafael his class schedule.

(1:52) PRINCIPALLORENZ:: Welcome to JN Brown High, Rafael! Here is your schedule. And your first classroom is in Room C-110. The downstairs C-building.

(1:59) RAFAEL: Thanks. I'll see you when me and Jorge get home.

Jorge and Rafael hug Juan and Maria saying goodbye.

(2:01) JORGE: Bye.

(2:02) MARIA: Bye. Have a great first day, Rafael.

 

(2:05) INT. J.N. BROWN - B BUILDING DOWNSTAIRS HALLWAY - MORNING

Angie walks up to Andrea and Emily who apparently is with Vanessa.

(2:06) VANESSA: Well look who we have here, if it isn’t the croissant girl herself. Did you come to talk more about your French trip? And where’s your basker, is it invisible like that of a mime?

(2:14) Vanessa puts a hand on her head, pretending to put a hat on before putting the hands outwards, doing the old fashioned mime trick of being trapped in a box, all while having an angry face on her.

(2:18) Angie let’s out a gulp as she thinks back on the outfit she had worn all week and how mean she had acted towards her friends. That had not been good at all and she felt some shame, no wonder they were angry with her. They had every right to be. But she would try to fix everything, eventually.

(2:21) ANGIE: Just please stop. I can't be reminded by how I was annoying to all of you. Just stop. I can't take it.

(2:26) Angie walks off with regret to her first period class.

(2:27) ANGIE (VO): Yeah, Vanessa made things worse for me. At least you had still have some high hopes, Rafael.

  

(2:31) INT. WORLD GEOGRAPHY CLASSROOM - DAY

Rafael and Jorge's first period class was about to start. The students prepare for the day. Rafael smiled as he looked at the American flag hanging on the wall beside the big world map.

RAFAEL (VO): Not exactly. I was about to start first period feeling prepared. As Principal Lorenz announced me, I didn't expect this to happen.

Principal Lorenz makes a special announcement. 

(2:37) PRINCIPAL LORENZ: (Over the intercom): Good morning, J.N. Brown High Indians. Let's start the week with a special announcement. We have a new foreign exchange student from Mexico, Rafael Diaz.

(2:45) The students look around at Rafael. Some were clapping (one more than others), some were neutral with him.

(2:48) PRINCIPAL LORENZ: (Over the intercom): Teachers and students, like all of us, we should treat our new exchange student with the same respect, dignity, and pride that will make this school year at JN Brown High successful for all you students to prepare for the future. Have a good day.

(3:00) JORGE: Rafael. I was wondering if you like to shake hands and greet some students. They might be your friends.

(3:04) Rafael walks up to DARON, AARON, and DOMINIC. Daron was a Native American with long brown hair and she wore a nice dress. Aaron was a short redhead with lots of freckles. Dominic was a tall and slender white boy with a buzz cut.

(3:05) RAFAEL: Hola, hello. My name is Rafael.

(3:07) DARON: Yeah, the principal said you are from Mexico.

(3:09) AARON: That must be interesting.

(3:11) DOMINIC: What's life like in Mexico.

(3:13) RAFAEL: Nothing much.

(3:14) DOMINIC: Must be an illegal immigrant.

(3:15) Rafael feels a little offended by his comment.

(3:16) AARON: Dominic!

(3:17) DARON: It's likely he came here scot free.

(3:19) RAFAEL: Yes. I have the student visa and paper to prove it.

(3:22) DOMINIC (sarcastically): Not enough, dude.

Rafael isn't angry, but a little upset at Dominic’s rude comment and the fact that he thought “all Mexicans” were a certain way.

(3:25) MR. McARTHUR: Alright. Settle down everyone. We like to welcome our newest student, Rafael. And since you came in a little late, Mr. Hernandez will be happy to help you guide through what we learned last week.

(3:34) RAFAEL: Thanks.

(3:35) JORGE: Some of these classes are difficult, but once you get used to it, it'll be easy.

(3:39) RAFAEL: Gracias, Jorge.

(3:40) DOMINIC (quietly/internal thought): Ooooh, random Spanish español.

(3:42) MR. McARTHUR: We'll begin the day by starting Unit 1, and you are able to work in pairs. Please complete the listed questions up on the chalkboard. You may work now.

(3:49) Rafael and Jorge partner up as they flip the pages in their textbooks.

(3:52) Then a piece of crumbled paper hits Rafael.

(3:55) It was Dominic and his own little group (not Aaron and Daron). And Dominic has a smudged look on his face.

(3:58) JORGE: No offense Rafael, but Dominic and his group are jerks. Wait, they're not jerks. They're just difficult to be around with.

(4:04) RAFAEL: Oh, I see Jorge.

(beat) Rafael looks at Dominic.

(4:07) RAFAEL: Then this year might be difficult.

 

(4:10) INT. CAFETERIA - DAY

Rafael and Jorge talk about Rafael's situation. First, he's curious about his first American food at school.

(4:12) RAFAEL: I never tried this thing called a... burger. It has queso on it.

(4:16) Rafael tries a bit.

(4:18) RAFAEL (satisified): Oh wow. It's delicious.

(4:20) JORGE: Well, at least cafeteria food can set your mind off of Dominic.

(4:23) RAFAEL: Yeah, Jorge. I don't know if he was tricking me but...

(4:26) FLASHBACK to a few hours ago when Rafael opens his locker with a 4-digit lock. He sees a poncho and a sombrero.

RAFAEL (off screen): I was opening my locker switching books when suddenly, I found a poncho and sombrero hanging inside right in front of me.

CUT back to Rafael and Jorge.

(4:34) JORGE: Probably you shouldn't set your locker to one, two, three, four. (1-2-3-4).

(4:37) RAFAEL: I think they are doing this...

(4:38) JORGE: ...just because you're Mexican.

(4:40) RAFAEL: Well, I mean you're Mexican as well. Does anyone pick on you?

(4:43) JORGE: Honestly, no. I mean no has even recognized me yet. But those fools making fun of Mexican stereotypes, that's a foul.

(4:49) RAFAEL: But you'll help me, right? You're like my brother back in Guadalajara?

(4:52) JORGE: Thanks, Rafael. We're not actually brothers, but I'll stick up for you, amigo.

(4:56) Rafael and Jorge high five.

(4:57) Then, Rafael notices a familiar face.

(4:58) Angie walks by and Rafael waves to her.

(5:00) RAFAEL: Hola, Angie! Why don't you sit down with us.

(5:02) ANGIE: No thanks, but I would like to talk with you, Rafael.

(5:04) Angie walks up to Rafael and Jorge.

(5:05) RAFAEL: Having a difficult day?

(5:06) ANGIE: Yes. With my teachers, it's fine, but my friends and that Vanessa girl are still upset with me about this whole "Croissant Girl" thing.

(5:11) RAFAEL: I'm sorry. Lo siento. But there is this Dominic kid who is making fun of me just because I'm Mexican.

Rafael turns to Jorge.

(5:14) RAFAEL: No offense, Jorge.

(5:15) JORGE: It's alright. I understand your problem.

(5:17) ANGIE: So did you look at your schedule yet, Rafael.

(5:19) RAFAEL: Yes I did. Here you go.

Rafael gives Angie his schedule and she suddenly feels some good news.

(5:22) ANGIE: Rafael, we have the last three classes together! First it's art class.

(5:25) RAFAEL: I love art. My dad is an artist back in Mexico. 

(5:27) ANGIE: Wow. You know art can really make one person happy.

(5:30) RAFAEL: Thanks, Angie.

Rafael then gives Angie a quick hug. Then, Angie sees Andrea and Emily.

(5:32) ANGIE: Well, I got to eat. See you in a few, Rafael.

(5:35) Rafael smiles as he sees Angie happily walks over to the nearby table where her friends are sitting.

(5:38) Angie gets up walking to Andrea and Emily as she fidgets her short shoulder length hair. She sits down at a table trying to fit in again with them again but Vanessa is only making it worse for her.

(5:39) VANESSA: Well, if it isn't Madame "Cwoissant".

(5:41) ANGIE: Please Vanessa, can we not bring that up? I’m…

(5:42) VANESSA: So what, you get to bring it up yourself? I guess only you are allowed to bring it up.

(5:46) ANGIE: No that’s not it. I just wanted to say I’m sorry.

(5:48) VANESSA: Sorry for what? Us not having the privilege to be there too?

(5:50) ANDREA: Vanessa, can you let Angie finish? I want to hear what she’s saying.

(5:53) EMILY: Yeah, me too.

(5:54) Angie takes a deep breath and you can see her hands shaking a bit as she’s nervous about how her friends will react to her apology. Because what if they refused it?

(5:57) ANGIE: I’m sorry for acting like such a brat. I only talked about myself, I know I must have been annoying to you. It was not the right thing to do, and I’m sorry if I hurt you in any way. When I got back my life turned upside down and I guess I used it as a coping mechanism? But that doesn’t make it right, I cared only about myself and didn’t ask what you thought. I never even asked about your summers. You have all the right to be mad at me, I just wanted to give a real apology.

(6:13) You can see that some tears are beginning to form in the corner of Angie’s eyes, and you see the shocked yet understanding eyes of her friends (and the still mad ones of Vanessa).

(6:15) Angie looks at the ground, afraid of what her friends will answer. What if they gave her a bad response and wouldn’t forgive her? She just wanted her friends back. She is so nervous so you can literally hear her heartbeat lightly if you listen close enough. The heartbeat is as fast as that sound of a skilled drum player.

(6:17) VANESSA: You think we’re just gonna accept that?

(6:19) EMILY (at the same time as Vanessa): Oh, Angie. Come here and give me a hug.

(6:21) Vanessa looks shocked as she sees both Emily and Andrea embrace Angie in a nice way, such a way only close friends could do.

(6:22) ANGIE: I know I was a pain girls, I’ll do my best so that you'll never have to hear another French word ever again.

(6:26) ANDREA: The only thing that matters is that you apologized. But don’t do the French word thing, I’m taking French this semester, I need to know some words to pass it. But no more croissant okay?

Angie nodded at her friends.

(6:33) ANGIE: Agreed.

 

INT. ART ROOM - DAY

(6:34) Rafael is about to settle himself in art class as Angie walks in. Jorge sits somewhere else keeping an eye on Rafael.

(6:36) ANGIE: Hi, Rafael.

(6:37) Both reach in and go for another hug. Then Angie sits down next to Rafael's desk, and by desk, we mean table and easel.

(6:38) RAFAEL: You're feeling happy.

(6:39) ANGIE: Yeah, I made things right with my friends, and we're all good again.

(6:41) RAFAEL: Bueno, good. And.... this art class reminds me of my old one back in Mexico.

(6:45) ANGIE: Then I think you're gonna love this class.

(6:47) The school bell rings as the art teacher, Ms. Higgins arrives.

(6:48) MS. HIGGINS: Hello, 9th grade artists, and our newest student, Rafael.

(6:51) RAFAEL: Thank you.

(6:52) MS. HIGGINS: And if I have to describe art, it would be these words. Inspiration, Passion, Creativity, and Freedom.

(6:58) ANGIE: That was very beautiful, Miss Higgins. And Rafael really loves art.

(7:01) MS. HIGGINS: Well, let's make your first day here amazing as we all use paint to create a masterpiece of your choice. Paint away, students.

(7:06) As Rafael starts to paint, you can already see a wide smile on his face especially when he's sitting next to Angie.

(7:07) RAFAEL: Angie, you were right. Art can really make you happy.

Quick montage of Rafael painting his first piece, a silhouette walking towards the sunset. Miss Higgins was fascinated.

(7:10) RAFAEL (VO): Art was my favorite class all throughout high school, and Angie being right near me just made it special. My teacher loved my first art piece, and I'm happy to make more especially for the school. Now, English class. Last period of the day

 

INT. JN BROWN C BUILDING UPSTAIRS HALLWAY  - AFTERNOON

(7:21) Rafael, Jorge, and Angie walk to English class together.

ANGIE: So Rafael, are you excited about your first English lesson?

He nodded.

(7:24) RAFAEL: Yes I am, I’m mucho excited. Are we there yet?

(7:27) ANGIE: Yeah, the classroom is just around the corner. Wanna sit next to me?

(7:29) RAFAEL: Sure.

 

INT. MR. WASSON'S ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

(7:30) The young teens arrived at the classroom, Angie opened the door and walked in with Rafael.

(7:32) The lesson would begin soon, and the classroom was already half full with lots of teenagers. Jorge was there, which was nice. But something that wasn’t as nice was that Dominic and his gang also were in the classroom, which meant they had English together.

(7:34) They were standing in the corner and making paper airplanes. One the floor three planes were already laying, it looked like they had been stomped on.

(7:36) Rafael gulps and you can clearly see that he’s nervous.

(7:37) DOMINIC: Well look who we have here, if it isn’t the illegal immigrant. Where’s your sombrero? Or did you trade it to get enough to buy nachos?

(7:42) Dominic had a huge and confident grin on his face and looked at his friends who all laughed at his comment. They apparently thought that had been funny.

(7:43) Rafael on the other hand looked down at the ground and took a deep breath, he was extremely disturbed by the way Dominic was acting towards him. He just wanted to make friends and fit, not to be ridiculed on his first day of school.

Rafael said it, with a heavy accent but with some anger. He wanted this to stop.

(7:45) RAFAEL: Excuse me Dominic, but the way you act is not good.

(7:47) DOMINIC: Well, looks like the Mexican tried to say an actual proper sentence. Too bad that accent ruined it, but what can you expect from Mexicans, can’t even speak properly.

(7:53) ANGIE: Hey shut up!

(7:54) DOMINIC: Oh, and who’re you supposed to be? His girlfriend?

(7:57) Angie ignored Dominic’s comment and instead just continued to talk, this was not how her friend should be treated. Seeing Dominic like that made her plain angry, he was a huge bully.

(7:58) ANGIE: Treating someone like that just because they’re from another country is just mean. Have some respect.

(8:02) DOMINIC: And why should I have that? He can barely talk.

(8:04) ANGIE: You do realize that if someone has an accent, they know at least one other language completely. How many languages do you know Dominic?

(8:09) Dominic pauses hesitating to respond to Angie.

(8:10) ANGIE (continuing): One I guess, while Rafael here is trying to learn a second one.

(8:13) JORGE: Yeah!

Jorge entered the argument, you could see that he too was a bit angry (okay, really angry) at Dominic.

(8:14) DOMINIC: What do you want? Why’re you defending a Mexican?

(8:16) JORGE: Because I am one!

(8:17) Jorge’s scream echoed through the classroom as everyone stared at him. He didn’t care.

(8:19) DOMINIC: For real?

(8:20) JORGE: My name is Jorge Hernandez for goodness sake. And just so you know, if you try to pick on Rafael then you’ve got multiple people against you.

(8:26) The school bell rings and before another word could be said the teacher finally entered the classroom.

(8:28) MR. STONE: Alright, open your textbooks to page 38 and can all of you please read something out loud from it.

(8:33) He notices Angie raising her hand.

(8:34) MR STONE: Angie, you have a question?

(8:35) Angie whispers to the teacher, and she and Rafael walk to Jorge.

(8:38) ANGIE: Jorge, would it be okay if I took Rafael to the principal's office?

(8:40) JORGE: Alright, because you two went through a lot today.

(8:42) Rafael and Angie start walking out of the class.

 

INT. J.N. BROWN - PRINCIPAL LORENZ'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

(8:43) Principal Lorenz receives an oncoming phone call as Rafael and Angie on their own went to the principal's office to talk about their current situations.

(8:44) MR. STONE (Over the phone): Hi, this is Mr. Stone. Two of my students, Angelica Phalange and Rafael Diaz, are heading to your office to talk to you.

(8:49) PRINCIPAL LORENZ:: Okay, why don't I just.

Principal Lorenz turns around and sees Rafael and Angie are already there.

(8:50) PRINCIPAL LORENZ:: Never mind. Bye.

(8:51) The principal hangs up and starts talking.

(8:52) RAFAEL: Hola.

ANGIE: Hi.

(8:53) PRINCIPAL LORENZ:: So, is there any doubts or worries that you have?

(8:55) RAFAEL: Yes, some kid named Dominic was picking on me all day just because I'm Mexican. Good thing my friend Angie here and my host family member Jorge stood up for me.

(9:01) PRINCIPAL: Well, since this is your first day here, Rafael. I'm impressed, but you should also know that people can't change most of the time even if we enforce the rules. 

(9:08) RAFAEL: Understood.

(9:09) PRINCIPAL LORENZ: And, Angelica.

(9:10) ANGIE: Yes?

(9:11) PRINCIPAL LORENZ:: I'm surprised too. No mime shirt, no baguette basket. Not even one bad phone call from your teachers. You changed quickly.

(9:17) ANGIE: Thanks, I learned a few things over the weekend.

(9:19) PRINCIPAL LORENZ:: You see, Rafael. You can't change someone, but you CAN change yourself. And Angie, I change my mind about suspending you.

(9:25) ANGIE: Thanks, Principal Lorenz.

(9:26) PRINCIPAL LORENZ: Rafael, if this Dominic kid is bothering you, I'll call his parents and I'll leave him off with a verbal warning.

(9:29) RAFAEL: Thank you, de nada.

(9:30) PRINCIPAL LORENZ: You may head back to Mr. Stone's class. I'll talk to him about Dominic.

Rafael and Angie walk away back to class.

Principal Lorenz calls Mr. Stone

(9:33) PRINCIPAL LORENZ: Hello, Mr. Stone. What is Dominic's last name again?

 

(9:36-10:25) MONTAGE

EXT. J.N. BROWN BUS LOOP - AFTERNOON

Angie is about to ride the bus with Jorge and Rafael back to their house (until her parents get home from work and pick her up).

 

INT. CUYAHOGA PUBLIC SCHOOL BUS - AFTERNOON

Rafael and Jorge sit beside together laughing as well as Angie sitting on the other side with Andrea and Emily chatting with her too,

(9:36) RAFAEL (OLDER) (VO): My first day of American school in Cleveland was overall good. I made it through thanks to my two best amigos. We rode the bus back to Jorge's house together only until Angie's parents pick her up.

 

EXT. HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - AFTERNOON  


Rafael, Angie, and Jorge get off the bus with Rafael feeling satisfied hugging Angie and Jorge after a good first day of school.

(9:44) ANGIE (OLDER) (VO): Don't forget that I ended the Croissant Girl phase. Sure, some people were still talking about it but it'll fade away.

Rafael then runs to Juan and Maria and they hug Rafael with Jorge and Angie standing feeling supportive of him.

(9:49) RAFAEL (VO): And after my first day, I want to send a letter back home to my family

 

INT. HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - RAFAEL'S BEDROOM - AFTERNOON

(9:53) The screen dissolves to Rafael writing in Spanish on the back side but English on the front side of the paper.

Throughout the voiceover, Rafael writes his letter.

Then he licks the envelope.

(9:54-10:24) RAFAEL: Dear familia. It’s Rafael. My first days in America are good. I got to meet my hosts and they are so friendly. I also met a girl named Angie. So far, my first day of American school has been amazing. I’ve tried a burger, and I think I’m falling in love with art class. Jorge (my host brother) is so nice to me, and so is Angie. Everything is good so far, except this kid called Dominic, but my friends are sticking up for me and it feels like I’m going to have a good time here in America.

 

EXT. HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - AFTERNOON

Rafael puts the letter in the Hernandezes mailbox and he also puts the flag up.

I hope you’re all doing okay at home and I’ll send you another letter soon. Love you, Rafael.

(10:24-10:25) The episode ends as Rafael closes the mailbox as we see the inside of it.

 

END

 

 


End file.
